Siete diferencias P&P
by Telmythe
Summary: Parvati y Padma Patil vuelven de Hogwarts a su casa familiar en la India. Femslash. Twincest. ONE-SHOT


Cuando llegan al baño, acostumbradas a la rutina, dejan las toallas y comienzan a desnudarse, cada una a su ritmo, sin más, y cuando se encuentran totalmente despojadas de su ropas se miran. La sorpresa es doble porque las dos se detienen a mirar sus cuerpos, muy cambiados desde la última vez. Acababan de regresar de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano. Bajan la mirada sin mediar palabra, Padma cierra el grifo pues la bañera ya está llena y Parvati entra en ella colocándose en el lado izquierdo, _su lado, _desde que eran crías siempre han usado esa bañera juntas. Padma se coloca enfrente, con el cabello recogido en un improvisado moño.

Parvati se sumerge hasta la barbilla en espuma cerrando los ojos, Padma la imita.

Abren los ojos, a la vez, es esa extraña conexión gemelar.

Parvati mira al techo, luego a los lados, luego al frente, a su hermana. De repente Padma se sobresalta dejando escapar un ruido de sorpresa, haciendo que un poco de agua rebose de la bañera. Mantiene la mirada a su hermana, con la respiración acelerada, preguntándose si ha sido algo accidental pero sabiendo que no.

Parvati sin dejar de mirarla puede ver como su pecho sube y baja debajo de la espesa espuma y no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasa un segundo o tal vez dos antes de que Parvati vuelva a repetir la operación y Padma vuelva a sobresaltarse esta vez con un gritito más agudo.

-shhh…

Padma mira a su hermana y cuando Parvati vuelve a repetir la operación solo puede morderse el labio y dejar su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el pie de su hermana vuelve a rozarla justo ahí. El roce se convierte en caricia y la presión aumenta. Le gusta ver como su hermana se sigue sobresaltando, puede ver como se eriza el vello de sus brazos cuando agarra el filo de la bañera con fuerza ante una nueva caricia.

Todo sigue en silencio, incluso más que el normal, solo el leve sonido del agua cuando choca en las paredes de la bañera.

Ahora es Padma la que con el pie recorre la pierna de su hermana hasta llegar entre las piernas donde empieza a rozar y presionar.

Mientras todo esto ocurre ambas se miran, con normalidad, da igual quien haya empezado ahora las dos están en esto. Como muchas otras cosas que comparten será su secreto de hermanas.

Para Parvati, Padma siempre será su hermana pequeña, (a pesar de no llevarse más que unos minutos de diferencia) a la que defenderá siempre, a la que protegerá de todo. Para Padma, Parvati es una niña traviesa que siempre acaba metida en líos, a la que ella debe indicar el buen camino, a menudo sabe que se comporta como si fuera su madre, aun sabiendo bien que ella sabe lo que hace y puede apañárselas sola.

Parvati vuelve a rozar su sexo, presionando justo donde debe para hacer que su hermana se arquee jadeante. Se arquea tanto que su pecho sale de entre la espuma y Parvati lo admira como nunca antes había hecho. Los roces continúan, las respiraciones aceleradas de las dos empiezan a resonar con más fuerza. Parvati indica a Padma que se acerque, y esta duda para finalmente aceptar, porque no hacían nada malo, ¿no? Solo se bañaban juntas como llevaban haciendo toda su vida siempre que se encontraban en casa de sus padres. Padma se mueve nerviosa así que es su hermana la que la sujeta y la sienta entre sus piernas. Las dos tiemblan un poco, Parvati rodea con los brazos la cintura de su hermana, que se deja deslizar hacia atrás apoyándose en ella. Siente la presión de los pechos de su hermana en la espalda, los pezones endurecidos y no sabe si es normal encontrarse tan excitada. Sale de dudas cuando Parvati usa la esponja para enjabonarla, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, si, es normal estar excitada ante esta situación, además…Parvati también lo está, no hay nada de malo en ello.

Suelta la esponja, sube las manos por su estomago y agarra sus pechos, juega con sus pezones, presiona, se arquea contra ella. Padma gime, gime de placer, el placer que le está provocando los tocamientos de su hermana, se revuelve porque no quiere ser la sumisa también en esto, en todos los juegos que Parvati organizaba siempre era un simple secundario. Esta vez no. Lo dijo en voz alta por lo que Parvati se detuvo desconcertada. Padma se dio media vuelta en la bañera mirando de cara a su hermana, se acercó a ella y con las piernas rodeo su cintura, pudo ver como la otra se estremecía.

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, hablaban, sin palabras, nunca les hizo falta y acercaron sus labios, curiosas, rozándolos, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad, del sabor a frambuesa de la una, del sabor a albaricoque de la otra. Se fundieron en un beso, casto, fraternal, no era la primera vez, solían despedirse con un besito en los labios antes de ir a dormir, solo que esta vez no era igual, sus labios se entreabrieron con lentitud y el ritmo se volvió frenético cuando sus lenguas se rozaron en el interior de su boca. Suspiros, jadeos ahogados por los labios de la otra mientras se retorcían chocando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo el agua. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerse con prisa y fogosidad, como si se les acabara el tiempo, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire, con los labios hinchados y los sabores mezclados.

Piensan de pronto, y a la vez, (esa extraña conexión gemelar) que se están retrasando mucho en el baño.

Se mojan el cabello, la una a la otra, y deciden intercambiar champús, el de frambuesa de Padma hoy será de Parvati, el de albaricoque de Parvati de Padma. A partir de aquel día siempre seria así.

Salieron de la bañera, Parvati ni tomó la toalla para secarse antes de dirigirse al cuarto, Padma que si lo había hecho la soltó para seguirla, dejando tras ellas un sendero de agua. Mismo sendero que Padma siguió hasta dar con su hermana. Tumbada, desnuda, en la cama de Padma. Pudieron contemplar sus cuerpos desnudos sin pudor por primera vez fuera del agua, sin esa maldita espuma que tapaba demasiado cuando menos debía.

Avanzó hacia ella tumbándose a su lado, se miraron con timidez mientras inspeccionaban el cuerpo de la otra.

Aun quedaba media hora para la cena, pronto sus padres las llamarían para cenar, pero mientras tanto, Padma sube encima de Parvati, sudan, jadean juntas y juegan a encontrar _las siete diferencias…_

_*****_

_Por favor, dejar reviews, se aceptan criticas :) un saludo espero que os guste, a mi este par me parecen muy tiernas  
_


End file.
